


If I Could ...

by Brazendale



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazendale/pseuds/Brazendale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of prose written after season four but applicable to Bill at any time after being turned and perhaps even more so now as we wait for season six to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could ...

For Bill

 

 

 

If I could …..

If I could take the pain away  
The hurt, the guilt, the shame,  
I would do it in a heartbeat my love  
And all things then would change.

I’d give you back the sunlight  
Blues skies and warm summer breeze,  
We’d walk together you and I  
The world would be ours to see….

My love would set you free.

If I could give you anything  
Of health and wealth and riches  
To have you by my side my love  
At all times my only wishes.

I’d give you the joy of children  
The laughter and the love,  
We’d share the happiness together  
And bless the stars above.

If I could make a difference  
Just to make you smile,  
I’d walk the endless night with you  
And love you all the while.

I’d bear the pain of darkness  
The endless suffering too  
For it would matter not  
I would be there with you.

If I could not go on living  
Were we ever to be parted,  
To leave this world light hearted…  
More cherished than when I started,  
I would give you my life's blood  
Your torment understood

Together we would face that world  
Of darkness moon and stars  
And walk the nights together  
Fulfilled in our love.


End file.
